A Cullen Christmas Tree
by Nollie Marie
Summary: A Holiday One Shot! Co-written with Bronzehairedgirl620! The Cullens don't have a Christmas Tree. See just HOW the Cullens pick out their tree.


**Nollie Marie:** Can I say it was an honor it is to be co-authoring with great Bronzehairedgirl620? She is totally cool, totally talented and I'm so not worthy to be writing with her X) lol, I had a great time writing with her. That being said…

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Enjoy our story of when the Cullen's went crazy. Oh Renesmee, your first Christmas will most certainly be a memorable one. I had such a great time co-writing this with Nollie Marie – she rocks, both as a person and a writer.

**Nollie Marie:** O' Christmas Tree…O' Christmas Tree…you're about to meet the Cullens! XD!

Happy Holidays!

* * *

A Cullen Christmas Tree  
By Nollie Marie and Bronzehairedgirl620

**Renesmee's POV**

I leaned across the corner, biting my lip. Daddy, Mommy and all my family were hanging out in the living room. I looked at Auntie Rosalie do something to Uncle Emmett but I wasn't sure what. He's jaw was clear…so why the shiny thing against his skin. I bet Emmett did something silly.

I giggled at the thought of Emmett getting into trouble.

"Renesmee?" Mommy said, leaning around Auntie Alice.

I close my eyes. I was so busted.

I heard Daddy chuckle as I ambled into the living room. I reached up for Auntie Alice, who picked me up with a smile.

"I thought you were sleeping, oh little Loch Ness Monster," Alice said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I saw momma narrow her eyes at Alice. It was still somewhat a sore subject about my nickname, though momma seems to be coming around to liking it.

"Silly Auntie," I said, really wanting to use my talent but knew that mommy would feel left out. "I want to wait for Santa Claus."

There was a chuckle that ran through the room.

"Nessie, you can't wait for Santa. He only comes when you're asleep," Alice whispered.

My eyes went wide. _Really?_

"Mhm," Daddy said, rubbing mommy's shoulder. "He'll come down the chimney and leave presents under the Christmas tree."

I blinked and frowned. Leaves present under the…the Christmas tree?

"What's the matter Renesmee?" Mommy asked.

I turned and looked over Alice's shoulder at the room. There wasn't a tree in the house. All the trees were outside, beyond the class.

"You know Alice," Daddy said, smirking. He must have listen to my thoughts because the next thing he said was, "the house _sure does_ look all _beautiful_ decorated in our Christmas décor."

"By of course it looks beautiful," Alice said, turning around. "That's because—" She gasped, clutching me tighter to her chest.

Emmett laughed at Alice's face.

"Okay, everyone out! It's time to go get a Christmas tree!" Alice shouted, heading for the door with me _still_ in her arms.

I shot a look over Alice's shoulder, pleading with my family.

"Do you think she'll need a seatbelt?" Alice asked over her shoulder.

Please, I am a Cullen. We don't _need_ seatbelts.

**Bella's POV**

I reached in the back seat of the Jeep, strapping Renesmee in the, it seems, completely unnecessary seatbelt and slid next to Edward, who took my hand reassuringly.

"Will she behave?" I hissed, glaring at Alice. She had to remind me about the one time I called my daughter a "Loch Ness Monster." He chuckled, rubbing soothing circles in my palm while nodding.

"She'll behave." He promised, ignoring Alice's warning expression she threw at him from the front seat. "At least for Renesmee she will."

"I want my niece to have the best _first_ Christmas _ever_." She retorted defiantly, crossing her arms. "A tree is necessary. It is the icon of the holidays. It's—"

"Alice," Jasper said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She instantly relaxed, the bouncing movements stopping as Emmett slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car down the dirt road and onto the main one in a matter of seconds.

The car was filled with stories relating to previous Christmases, complete with Emmett hiding a squirrel in the tree one year to add a little excitement. Needless to say, things didn't go well.

"Mamma?" Nessie called out, her hand wrapping around a few of my fingers. I looked down at her, pushing her familiar untidy hair out of her eyes. "When are we going to be there?"

I looked out the frosted windows. Line the side of the road were massive evergreen trees, a few possible two or three stories tall. I glanced over at Alice who was also staring intently out of the windshield.

"Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked, leaning forward and tugging on the sleeve of her jacket. "When are we gonna be there?"

"Right now," Emmett answered, dimples showing as he grinned at her. "Are you excited?"

Nessie's eyes widened in awe as she took in the enormous forest on either side of her as Emmett pulled off the side of the road. Edward chuckled, reaching over to release her from the confines of the seatbelt where she promptly latched her legs around his waist, completely taken by the sight in front of her.

"Do we get all of them?" she asked, bewildered. I laughed, kissing the side of her head gently as Edward looked at her lovingly.

"No," he explained. "We only get one tree. But it's your job to make sure it's the best tree in the entire park."

She gasped. "Really?" she asked incredulously, pointing to herself. "Me?"

Edward grinned crookedly, kissing her forehead. "Go ahead."

He set her down on her own two feet, watching in amusement as she ran off, her footprints barely showing as she wove between the trees like a rocket. Emmett wasn't far behind, his childlike nature taking over as he darted past us with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"It's my turn to pick it." He chanted. He shot us a look that dared us to contradict him. I stood there lamely, Edward's hand enclosing my own as he shook his head.

"They do this every year." He said, watching as his brother clambered up one of ridiculously high tree and peer from the top through fake binoculars. I was a little confused as to why he had the binoculars in the first place. "No one knows why Christmas tree picking does it to him."

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed, her small frame appearing at the edge of the trees. "I found it!"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement as we followed her through the thick clumps of evergreens before reaching where she was standing. My jaw dropped as I stared at the tree, at least twenty feet tall, before looking down at Nessie who was standing near the trunk, pleased with her choice.

"Sweetheart…" Edward began skeptically. "I don't think it will work."

A pout formed on her face as she looked back up at it sadly. "Why? You don't think it isn't perfect?"

"No, its perfect angel, it's just…well…it wouldn't fit on the car." He said, looking around at the others. "Why don't you try to find one a bit…smaller?"

My heart broke with her expression but it was instantly erased as Emmett bounded over, a scowl on his face.

"Tell Alice to fall in a well," He growled. "It's my turn to pick the tree. She chose three years ago."

"But it's perfect," Alice insisted, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I don't care. We're picking my tree."

"Mine."

"Don't make me—"

"Emmett," Edward interrupted sharply. "Don't even think about it."

I laughed softly, looking around. "What about that one?" I suggested, pointing to a decent sized one that looked fairly full. "That looks good to me."

"What?" Emmett scoffed, almost offended. "No. My tree, let's go. Carlisle, where's the ax?"

"Hold it," Alice said, restraining him. It was almost enough to make me laugh out loud, although I'd be in for it later. "We're picking mine."

"I like mine," Renesmee said, pointing to the way too tall tree. "We can squeeze. Please?"

"Maybe next year," I said, squatting before her. "And we'll make sure to bring enough room. 'K?"

"Okay," she said, pursing her lips. "Will it be bigger next year?"

I nodded. Then with a chuckle, I tickled her in the stomach. She giggled and danced out of my fingers.

"Alice, give me that ax!"

I stood, turning in direction of Emmett's voice, and gasped. Alice was up in Emmett's tree, holding the axe high in the air, with Emmett about a foot below her feet.

"How did they get up there?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Carlisle, Esme and Edward muttered.

Alice jumped from the top of the tree back down to the ground, her feet touching gently on the ground.

"I don't see why they are fighting," Rosalie said, crossing her arms as Emmett jumped from the tree as well to chase after Alice. "I don't think their trees are _full_ enough."

My jaw dropped with a little pop and I saw Alice and Emmett turn to look at Rosalie.

"Not full enough?" Emmett asked.

"My tree is _perfect_," Alice hissed.

I heard Edward groan, which caused me to look at him. He motioned slightly with his head towards Jasper, who looked like he was fighting within himself to speak.

"Jasper," Alice said. "What do _you_ think of my tree?"

Before Jasper could say anything, Alice's eyes glanced over for a millisecond before narrowing.

"You think my tree isn't full enough?!" she half shrieked causing me to flinch.

"You know that growing up the evergreens in Texas weren't as full as the North," Jasper said.

Emmett snickered.

"I also think your tree is too thick too, Emmett."

"Hey!"

"Which tree _do_ you like Uncle Jazzy?" Nessie ask, looking up at Jasper, rocking back and forth the balls of her feet.

Jasper looked back and forth between Alice, who folded her arms in front of her chest, and Renesmee, who kept staring innocently up at him.

"Well…I mean…Alice's tree is nice and all."

"But _not perfect_," Alice said, sniffing.

I felt bad for Jasper…then again that might be the fact that Jasper was radiating guilt as he looked around.

"I…I think that tree…is actually rather perfect," he said, pointing at a tree about twenty yards away.

Emmett snorted. "That tree is a sap," he teased.

Esme went quickly towards and walked slowly around it, like she was expecting the tree.

"Sadly…it does," Esme said, softly even though everyone heard it as though she could have yelled it.

"Aw, it's okay Jazzy," Alice said, hugging Jasper. "It's not the perfect tree but I think it's still it's a nice evergreen."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced around. Only Alice could combine an insult and a compliment all in one sentence.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Esme said, smiling at Jasper. "It is a good tree just like Alice's and Emmett's. It's just that it has a lot of sap and if some it happens to fall on the carpet."

"Oh, yeah, sap is really hard to get out," I said, remembering a dully human remembered where Renee wanted a real Christmas tree.

Jasper sighed and rested his hand on one of Alice's that touched his shoulder.

"Grandpa," Renesmee said, tugging on Carlisle's dress slack. "You're very quiet."

Carlisle smiled as he lifted up Nessie.

"I'm just thinking, darling," Carlisle said.

"What are you thinking? Nessie asked.

"Nothing to dampen the Christmas spirit, but…I'm thinking of all the eco system," Carlisle said, "with all the creatures that will be out of a home when the evergreen trees that everyone wants get cut down."

I looked up at Edward. "A big heart," I whispered into his hear.

Edward smiled. "Very," he whispered back.

"You rather have a plastic tree than a real one?" Alice gasped at her father.

"A crime in the world of Alice," Emmett said, smirking.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So which tree are we going to get?" Nessie asked, looking around.

All at once everyone spoke up, pointing at their different trees (except for Carlisle who just pointed out the effects of cutting down evergreens).

"Well," Alice said, putting her hands down on her hips. "This calls for _one_ thing."

I blinked at her. "What's that?" I asked.

"We'll just have to decorate all our trees and prove just _who_ has the best tree in the Cullen family," Alice said.

"Dibs on the ax first!" Emmett yelled, running for the ax that Alice dropped earlier.

I closed my eyes and wondered exactly what everyone is going to do.

- . - . - . - . -

Only Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie and I had returned to the house in the car, the others running off through the woods with their own trees perched on their backs. I could tell Nessie was still upset about the monstrous tree she had picked out, but was amused by the competition between her aunts and uncles. Even grandparents were in on the competition…which surprised me. Esme and Carlisle were the least competition unless

"They'll be okay," Edward said, as if reading my thoughts. "They aren't used to celebrating large Christmases."

"I'll let them have their fun," I snickered. Rosalie laughed, shaking her head pitifully.

"Emmett won't know what hit him." She snorted. I furrowed my brow in confusion, and she laughed. "He's always been…_overly_ competitive, but this time I'm not sure he'll win. Alice is determined to pick out the _best_ tree."

"Momma?" Nessie said, tugging on my shirt. I turned around from the front seat, facing her. "Are we going to have a lot of Christmas trees at home?"

"It looks like it," I replied, shaking my head as I caught glimpses of Emmett and Jasper tackling each other on the side of the road, only to disappear behind the trees quickly.

"Do we get to decorate all of them?" she asked. There was a twinkle in her eye. I laughed, matting down her hair and throwing Edward somewhat of a frantic look.

"Maybe not all," Edward said, turning off onto the correct street. "But we'll have one tree that is absolutely beautiful."

Her expression went back up as we pulled in front of the house, Alice's hands on her hips as Jasper's head was seen poking through the thick branches of the tree, watching her directions. Alice must have broke up Emmett and Jasper's fighting to help get her tree through the door.

"Left. No. Too far. Right. Not that far right! Just…inch it…no…" She shouted, exasperated. "How about this…turn it over onto the other side."

"What will that do?" Emmett grumbled, getting a better grip on it. "It already doesn't fit through the door. Turning it around won't help that."

"It might." She insisted. "Now swing it around…"

I tuned them out, holding onto Renesmee's hand while Edward took the other as she led us into the house. Her face lit up like I knew it would on Christmas morning as she took in the front hall where Esme was hanging tinsel up on her tree that was right there in the foyer, white lights covering it and solid colored balls hanging delicately.

"What do you think, sweet pea?" She asked, balancing Nessie on her hip. She giggled, her prominent crooked grin showing , an exact replica of Edward's.

"It's beautiful, Nana!" She squealed, wriggling around in her arms. Esme put her down and she ran to the tree, playing with one of the fragile ornaments. "And it says my name! Look daddy, look!"

Edward flashed a smile at her, kneeling down and putting a look of faux surprise on his face. "It does!"

I leaned around Edward to peer at the ornament. Sure enough there was in Esme's elegant script "Renesmee." I looked up at the other ornaments, reading all the other names on the tree. I stopped when I saw my name on the tree. Esme, smiling, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned in to whisper, "I had that ornament made last year, before we moved."

I bit my lip at the dual human memories that were like a weak burning. I didn't want to remember those times, especially when I had everything I wanted here. I smiled up at Esme and hugged her.

"Nice touch," Emmett muttered sarcastically, breaking out of my moment with my mother-in-law. "Put the kid's name on the tree."

"She seems to like it," Esme retorted, grinning at her granddaughter.

"I do!" Nessie agreed, obviously proud she could join in on the conversation.

"Just wait, squirt. Just you wait," Emmett said, tapping her on the nose and winking. "Wait until you see _my_ tree."

"Yay!" She cheered, wrapping her fist around two of his fingers. "Show me."

"Renesmee," I scolded. "Don't be bossy."

Unfortunately for the parenting side of me, Emmett didn't seem to mind one bit by being bossed around by a tiny girl. "You won't want to see any of the others after you see this one." He promised, taking her up the stairs. We followed, and I grabbed Edward's hand tighter, afraid of what he had come up with.

"Ta da!" He announced, gesturing into the room he shared with Rosalie. We peered in. At first glance there was no tree in the room. And trust me, we really looked. But then Nessie started laughing hysterically.

"I love it, Uncle Em!"

"Where…" I started, my question trailing off as I looked up at the tall ceiling. Hanging from the chandelier was an enormous evergreen.

"Why isn't it decorated?" Rosalie asked, folding her arms. I was surprised. I was sure she was going to start off by yelling at him either about the fact that the tree was hanging from the ceiling, or the fact that there was a tree in their room at all.

"Its location is the decoration in itself," he said, sounding as if he had thought very hard about this. I laughed, patting his arm.

"You couldn't find the box, could you?"

He shook his head. "The lights were too tangled."

I snickered as Jasper laughed mockingly. "That's nothing. We always did it bigger in Texas."

I laughed at the familiar phrase, but it was Carlisle that surprised me by pulling Nessie onto his back and giving her a ride down the stairs towards his study. We followed, amused to see what would happen next.

"I'll show you what a real tree looks like." He winked, ushering us to a fake tree. Renesmee tapped her index finger against her bottom lip as she observed it. "And it's helping the environment as well."

"It looks like you got it at some after-Christmas sale at Wal-Mart," Alice said with disdain. I stifled my laughter, watching as Nessie circled it, shooting off questions at Carlisle, mainly revolving around why he would want a fake tree.

"Because cutting down real trees will hurt the world," he explained in layman's terms, mainly for Nessie's sake.

"Why?" she asked, still curious.

He sighed. "Because—"

Emmett made a false buzzer sound. "Time's up," he said, interrupting Carlisle. "Jasper, show her yours so she can laugh at it and choose mine."

"Emmett," I said at the same time three other females said it.

"Mine is just down the hall," Jasper said.

Nessie went towards Jasper and grasped his hand. She gave him an encouraging smile up at him. With that one little smile, Jasper led the way down the hallway.

"What do you think?" he said, kneeling before the little girl.

I couldn't help but laugh at how an entire family of vampires could fall to the feet of Nessie. She definitely had all of them wrapped around her finger, Edward completely included. Then again, she was a daddy's little girl.

"What's this?" she asked, reaching her arms up at one of the small ornaments and there were quite a few of them covering the tree.

"This," Jazz said, "is a cowboy boot."

"Then what's this?" She asked. I gently reached for her arm.

"Ness, don't touch," I said, realizing that the ornament she was about to touch was glass unlike the wooden craved boot.

Jasper threw me a grin. "It's okay. That's a cowboy _hat_." He made the motion like he was dipping an invisible hat and he dipping it like a true southerner. It actually reminded me of an old Wild Wild West movie.

She looked puzzled. "Why do you have shoes and hats on your tree?"

"Because I'm from Texas so I decorated the tree with items from there," he replied simply, his accent slightly more prominent as he talked about his hometown. "And these are pecans."

Nessie ran her fingers along the strands of nuts. "I like this one," She declared. "It looks…yummy!"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Edward. He smirked and leaned in to whisper, "She's eaten…_some_ human food. Mainly a lot of it is sweets but she likes apples and grapes. You'll have to talk to Jacob; he's the one who got her to try them." I nodded, looking back at the tree.

Emmett shot Nessie a look of disgust. "More like revolting," he said, before making half gagging sounds. He stopped a second later and only after Rosalie elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"I like it," She announced, crossing her arms. "Can I eat one?"

"Renesmee," I warned. She looked down at the floor but Jasper pulled one off the strand and handed it to her, watching as she popped it into her mouth.

She chewed it slowly before swallowing it. I saw that Jasper was holding his breath as he wanted to see what Nessie had to say.

"That was yummy, Uncle Jazz," she said, smiling at him. Jasper smiled back, pleased.

"_My turn_," Rosalie said, holding her arms open for Nessie. She went straight to Rosalie who lead down stairs and outside towards the garage.

"Her tree is in the garage?" I asked.

"It would have been in her room," Edward whispered back. "But there is already a tree hanging in the middle of the room."

I snickered at the memory of the hanging tree. Only Emmett would think of that.

Out in the garage there was a rather full tree and somehow to my surprise…it was decorated in—

"Are those…shoes?" Nessie asked, leaning forward.

"I was thinking a designer theme," Rosalie explained. "I just used some of Nessie's old designer shoes and clothes and it came together with other things."

"I bet if she could, she would have gotten a designer Christmas tree," Emmett snickered and Rosalie shot him a look.

Nessie smiled up at Rosalie. "I can see you in the tree."

"Just like she could see Emmett in the upside down one?" Jasper whispered to Carlisle.

"I think it was an interesting concept," Esme said, hugging Rosalie around her shoulders.

"Okay I've seen everybody's tree…exactly…" Nessie turned to Alice and asked with a smile, "Can I see yours, Auntie Ali?"

Alice beamed. "I thought you would never ask."

And in true Alice style, a large, emerald green Christmas tree was situated in the middle of the living room. I was sure that if you walked outside and looked through the large picture window, it would fit perfectly within the small panes of glass, up to the star at the very top. It shimmered and sparkled, each individual ornament its own. Some were ornate and old looking while others had personal inscriptions on them, and each branch was perfectly trimmed. The base of it was covered in a stunning red skirt, riddled with sequins that created holiday shapes.

"It's beautiful." I found myself whispering to Edward. He nodded, wrapping one arm around my waist lovingly.

"She doesn't do anything halfway."

"Momma?" Nessie said, looking up at Edward and I. "I like all the trees."

I couldn't decide whether I should laugh or feel bad about her sentence. "It's a lot to throw at her." Edward murmured. I agreed, looking over at Alice.

"What do we do?" I mouthed.

But Nessie seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Oh Santa will know exactly which of my gifts will go to!" she said, jumping for joy.

Everyone looked at each other. I glanced up at Edward who was smiling.

"Nessie, Santa _knows_ us, remember?" Edward said, smiling my favorite smile. "I'm pretty sure he'll know where to leave our gifts and for whom."

Everyone chuckled.

"I know that," Renesmee said, rolling her eyes. I hide back a snort at that motion. "But still, now everyone has their own tree for Santa to personally pure their gifts under."

Edward went to say something else but I gave him a look that read for him not to spoil her childish fun.

Nessie frowned.

"What's wrong, sweatie?" Esme asked, kneeling before Nessie.

She looked straight up at Edward and me and said quietly, "We don't have a tree."

Edward and I looked at each other.

Suddenly, without any warning, Jacob popped into the house, through the kitchen.

"Okay, who went holly crazy?" he asked, popping in a cookie.

About six fingers pointed at Alice who just smiled and waved at Jacob.

Nessie gasped. "Jacob! You're eating Santa's cookies!!!"

Jacob looked down at the cookies he had. "Ops," he mouthed before shoving another cookie into his mouth.

"Don't worry dear," Esme said, patting Nessie. "We'll bake some more."

I wondered idly who was going to eat those cookies. Maybe Jacob. I smiled now.

"Do I want to ask what's going on?" he said, looking around.

"We're decorating for Christmas, deciding who has the best tree," Emmett said. "Only Nessie loves all of us to pick."

Nessie smiled and went straight to Jacob.

"Did Nessie get to decorate a tree?" Jacob asked, lifting her up.

Nessie pouted. "I had a tree but mommy and daddy said that it was too big to bring with us," she said.

"So your perfect tree is still outside?" Jacob asked.

Nessie nodded.

"You know Jacob, that idea may not be that bad idea," Edward said, smiling.

I blinked up at him and asked at the same time with Nessie, "what idea?"

- . - . - . - . -

Edward refused to let Nessie and I partake with whatever they were doing. Edward even had the nerve to have Alice hold us hostage. When we were able to go see what Edward and Jacob were doing, it was almost twilight outside. Edward promptly blind folded Nessie and I.

Every second Nessie asked, "Are we there yet?"

And each time, Edward would chuckle and Jacob would say, "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

I lost count how many times Renesmee asked but about two minutes later, suddenly I smelled something very familiar from my childhood.

"Okay, I'm going to untie your blind folds now," Edward said, loosing the strands that had my eyes blinded.

As soon as I could see, I gasped at the sight before me. There were apples covered in what seemed like peanut butter with a layer of bird seeds. There was a garland of popcorn and, similar to Jasper, there was a garland of what I believe was chestnuts. A top the tree there was a pineapple, shaped into an intricate star.

"Whoa," Nessie breathed.

"Everything on the tree is eatable…I'm sure the animals will love it," Edward said, looking at Jacob.

Jacob just smiled.

"I love it," Nessie said, smiling.

"Told you she would," Jacob said.

"You only thought that she would like it because you just _happen_ to have used the tree she wanted earlier," Edward said.

I blinked. Sure enough, they did use the tree that Nessie wanted.

I looked at my daughter, smiling at her.

"Is this the perfect tree or what Nessie?"

She turned back towards me and nodded. "I really love it, Mamma."

She wrapped her arms tighter around me. I kissed her curls, Edward coming up behind me, completing our perfect family.

"Merry Christmas Nessie," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas Mommy," she whispered back.

* * *

**Nollie Marie**: LMAO, what a Cullen Christmas, huh? We really hope you enjoy our one shot. Like I said, it was great to write with Bronzy. She was totally wonderful. I'm looking forward to writing again with her :) Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! This is Bronzy and my way to wish you a Merry Holiday. Visit Bronzy (I posted her link on profile) so that you can go and read her great stuff.

Again Merry Christmas!  
Huggles!


End file.
